A work vehicle such as a construction machine is designed to run or work in an energy-saving output mode in which the fuel consumption rate is lower than a normal fuel consumption rate.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an engine control method for a construction machine, in which fuel consumption is improved by switching engine control to a fuel efficient mode specification, that is, an energy-saving output mode, by a mode selection device.